Seven Minutes in Heaven
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: During a party, Yang locks Weiss and Jaune in a closet for seven minutes. Whatever will they do?


**Disclaimer :** _I do not own ''RWBY'. Please do not sue me._

_**Seven Minutes in Heaven**_

**_RWBY_**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_During a party, Yang locks Weiss and Jaune in a closet for seven minutes. Whatever will they do?_

**Author's Notes:** _  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Seven minutes, starting right now!" Yang had a huge poo-eating grin as she slammed the door on us. My cold world became colder. Jaune was beside me, his shoulder to mine, stuck in a cramp closet.<p>

"A bit tight isn't it?" Jaune. His breathing was irritating.

Yang had talked us into a game during one of her little parties. Little did I know at the time that, using my love of competition and winning against me, had me volunteer first against Jaune Arc. The game? Seven minutes in heaven where I'm stuck in a closet with a gigantic idiot for nearly an eighth of an hour.

Oh Weiss Schnee, why did you fall for that trap?

In the darkness, I glared in the general direction of Jaune.

"Seven minutes, Jaune Arc. Seven minutes and we are getting out of here and we will never speak of this again, understood? Nothing will happen. You will do nothing: you will no touch me, you will not look in my direction, you will not breath my air."

"But we share air all the time..."

I elbowed him in the gut.

We said nothing for a few moments. The air was getting stale. How long had passed? It felt like hours. I tapped my foot to pass the time while Jaune whistled. My nerves were already thin fuses and Jaune's whistling wasn't helping.

"You're making the air too stale," I snapped. "Your whistling. Stop it."

"Aye aye, ma'am," he replied.

That stupid pervert. He's probably thinking how great he must be to get into a closet with a Schnee. That's all men have already saw in me, was my last name. I must be carefully, because if I'm not, he'll definitely take advantage of me and I wasn't very confident in my close-quarters skills in a cramped space without my sword.

Some time passed. Surely it must have been seven minutes by now? At least six and a half?

I tapped mt foot and crossed my arms. The wait was agonizing. It was painful and slow. The air became so stale I could taste the dust and sweat and heat... this closet is driving me mad. It's going to be my coffin. My head was spinning.

Everything was warm and for some reason I was angry. I was angry at Yang, I was angry at everyone else for letting her get away with this and laughing at my expense. But most of all I was furious about something I couldn't quite figure out but I wanted to know:

Why wasn't Jaune doing anything?

He's said nothing, done nothing, or even made any noise. Was he dead? No, better question, is his dragon limp? He's stuck in a closet with one of the most beautiful girls in school, an heiress to the Schnee dynasty. Wealthy and poise, yet he's made no moves at all.

"What's wrong with you?"

The question came like a lightning bolt.

"Huh? Oh. Just waiting."

"Waiting? It seems like Yang forgot about us and locked away the key. We're stuck in here for the rest our lives. I might be the last chance you'll ever get to touch a woman before you die a tortuous, miserable, death."

"Oh."

"Oh? _Oh?_ That's it? '_Oh_'. Are you limp in the pants?"

"I'm... no... well I mean I am now but... wait, what? Weiss?"

The heat was making me angrier than I usually was. Every time he spoke seemed like an act of defiance to me. What a joke. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather right now," I admitted. "But why aren't you jumping my bones?"

"Because you don't want me to," he replied.

"Oh."

Wait. I did didn't I?

"I'm sure they'll open up eventually," Jaune said with a yawn. "I'm getting kind of sleepy actually. It's pretty warm in here, despite how dusty it is." I had to admit, it did feel a bit warm.

So we waited.

And waited a bit more.

"I don't think they're going to open... damn that Yang," I muttered.

I felt Jaune's shoulders shrug. "We can always break down the door, right?"

Sure, I thought. But I was getting rather comfortable now. "Jaune, do you feel uncomfortable?"

"A bit?"

"You can put your arm around me, it might give us more room," I suggested. If his arm was around my shoulders, then my body would have more space then this damned closet would be a bit less cramped.

Jaune paused for a moment.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You absolutely sure?"

"...yes."

"O-Okay..."

What's wrong with him? Hesitating to put his arm around me? He should be honored he managed to have such an opportunity within his pitiful lifetime.

His arm came around my shoulders.

I slide an arm around his waist.

"H-Hey!"

"Wells, fair is fair," I replied. The additional room was pleasant. I slide another arm around Jaune.

"W-Weiss?"

"We got plenty of room now, right?"

"R-Right...," said Jaune. "It's just that you're kind of close..."

I looked up. My night vision had adjusted to the darkness and the small glimmer of light from the door cracks allowed me to see Jaune's profile. I looked to his face. I'll admit, I was a bit curious.

What was kissing a boy like?

"Jaune."

"Weiss?"

"Ever kissed a girl?"

"No!"

"I've never kissed a boy."

"That makes two of us," he joked.

"So...," I placed my hand on his cheek. The heat was making my head dizzy and my mind fuzzy. His breath came down to mine and tasted like mints. "First time for everything."

"Right... but... are you sure?"

"Why not. It's just a kiss."

Just as our lips were about to meet, Yang ripped the door open.

"OH GOD IT'S BEEN AN HOUR ARE TWO...Oh. I'll just put this door back in place. See you in another hour."

* * *

><p><em>Seven Minutes in Heaven Fin.<em>


End file.
